


Brother

by Reagy_Jay



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Realisation, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reagy_Jay/pseuds/Reagy_Jay
Summary: Dick comes to Gotham for some long awaited, sibling bonding time.Unfortunately for Dick, its a little one sided and late.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> When I first heard falling in reverse -brother- I instantly thought dick crying over Jason's grave...
> 
> Maybe a little crap but oh well, it's pretty short to boot, 
> 
> Hope you enjoy...?
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://reggie2jayx3-blog.tumblr.com/)

> **_~Brother, why'd you have to go?_ **  
>  **_You left us all so soon~_ **

Dick watched as the rain beat down on him and the polished marble headstone.

_Jason Peter Todd_

_Friend ~ Ally_

_Brother ~ son_

_16/08/98_

_27/04/14_

"Fuck, why was I such an arse to you," Dick mumbled.

Looking back he could see how much of a prick he was to the kid. It was Bruce he was pissed at not Jason. Not that Jason made it easy for people to like him, then again considering where the kid came from it's not really surprising that he acts the way he does.

Fuck! He was just a kid!

> **_~What do I do? What do I say?_ **  
>  **_And dad tells me to pray_ **  
>  **_So I prayed and prayed but the hurt won't go away~_ **

"God Jason, I'm so sorry" Dick knelt down into the mud, his Jean's are starting to get soaked, but he really couldn't care less.

"You didn't deserve this, no one does."

Dick had his hands on his thighs and he clenched them.

> _**~Why did you leave? Why did you die?** _  
>  _**You finally made your brother cry~** _

Dick's eyes had started to get blurry and he scrubbed them, suddenly a sob broke out from his mouth, he bit his lip to stop it but it didn't help.

"Bruce... he mentioned that you looked up to me" dick pressed the heal of his hands into his eyes and slightly curled into himself.

"Bruce wanted us to be brothers, what kinda person am I, that I wished he left you in crime ally. Left you in a place where you could have gotten beaten, kidnapped, raped or mur...murdred" dick mumbled the last as it was the first time he's acknowledged it.

" WHAT KINDA BROTHER THINKS THAT!" Dick yelled at the sleeping bodies.

Dick clenched his teeth and balled his fist, driving it into the ground " fucking god DAMMIT!" 

> _**~I'm sorry I missed your call** _  
>  _**I wasn't there for you at all** _  
>  _**And know I thought it through** _  
>  _**Maybe if I answered you** _  
>  _**That you would still be here all along** _  
>  _**Now no more calls, can't you see** _  
>  _**I took for granted family~** _

"if I just answered the fucking phone!" Dick sounded hysterical.

" if I just answered the god damn phone! But no, I was pissed off at Bruce, so I took it out on you. Then the next thing I know is that your dead!"

Dick pressed his head into the mud of Jason's grave, his hands in his hair, pulling at it and scraping his dull nails into the scalp.

Dick broke out sobbing, tears mixing in with the rain. "Why couldn't I just have grown up! I could see that things seemed too much for you, but I was too hurt and pissed to think about it. God I was so selfish"

> **_~And once they're gone, you'll never get that back_**  
>  **_No more laughs, no more hugs_** **_~_**

"M-my parents... they'd be so disappointed in me" dick cried. 

"I'll never...never be able to make it up to you. I'll never know if I took more interest to you that you might not have run off in search of a family. That if I had just pulled my head out of my arse, I could have helped you with Bruce, with being Robin!"

Dick clutched his hair more as more tears fell from his eyes.

The rain around him grew heavy, almost drowning out the heartbreaking cries of a would-be older sibling.

Dick cried until he couldn't anymore, staying here next to the headstone of his little brother 

"I miss you Littlewing" dick sobbed.

> ~ **Why did you leave? Why did you die?**  
>  _**You finally made your brother cry**_  
>  _**I know you're watching over from above**_  
>  _**So hold on to the ones you love~**_


End file.
